


The Haunted House

by SoundlessWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: ‘It’s been almost ten years now, right, son?’‘Nine,’ Logan sighed.‘Your granny was a lovely woman. I’m sure wherever she is now, she’s at peace.’‘I know.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is a narrative I wrote for school :D 
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

‘Granny!’ ten-year-old Logan exclaimed.

‘Hm? Oh, you spoilt kid, you want me to read a book, don’t you? Well, since you’ve finished your homework...’ she said.

Upon hearing his granny’s approval, Logan pushed his folder aside and dashed to the study, also known as “The Chamber Of Nightmares,” for they always read horror stories there. After watching his grandson fly out to the study, she mumbled, ‘What an eager grandson I have.’

By the time his granny made it to the room, Logan had already picked up the book he wanted her to read. ‘Will it be that book again, my dear?’ she asked him. Nodding his head, Logan settled in the warm sofa and waited for her to sit as well.

‘OK, so… shall we start?’ she whispered.

‘Yes!’ he yelled.

‘Then, prepare yourself…. for “The Haunted House”.’

 

* * *

Logan groaned when he felt the cold wind against his face. It had been raining since early morning, but it was the freezing air that bothered him the most. ‘It’s fitting weather,’ he mumbled to himself. Despite the howling wind and heavy storm, he went to the antique bookstore where he was certain he would find what he was looking for.

Once he got to the store, he wandered for a bit while peeping at some books until the owner of the bookstore, who was an old acquaintance of his, showed up. The man’s eyes lit up with what seemed to be amusement and then greeted him.

‘Are you here to get that old book back?’ The owner asked.

‘Yes,’ Logan simply said, although he wasn’t sure how had the owner figured that out.

‘It’s been almost ten years now, right, son?’

‘Nine,’ Logan sighed.

‘Your granny was a lovely woman. I’m sure wherever she is now, she’s at peace.’

‘I know.’

Logan presumed the man had good intentions, but her death was still a sensitive topic he did not want to talk about. Having had enough chit-chat for the day, he told the owner to please sell him his granny’s book “The Haunted House.”

When his granny had fallen sick, ten-year-old Logan had convinced himself that by reading it to her, she would recover. Unfortunately, the recovery did not happen, and his grief turned into hatred towards that book. Nine years later, however, a nineteen-year-old Logan had made the decision to visit her grave and read aloud the horror story that had once meant the world to them.

Much to his surprise, the old man gave him the book that had been carefully taken care of for free. ‘She would’ve wanted you to have it,’ the owner muttered and then went back to work at the backside of the shop.

 

One step at a time, Logan got near his beloved grandmother’s grave. He felt not only his fingers shake, but his whole body tremble. As soon as he spotted the grave he was looking for, he sighed, ‘This is it. I need this.’

It was still raining, it was still freezing cold, but he sat down on the dirt, opened an umbrella to cover the book and started to read. With each word he read about the wicked witch and her smelly cat’s iniquities, he felt tears fall down his face. He felt the hatred he had been bottling up finally go away. He felt his heart at ease for the first time in nine years since his granny’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
